


MCYT Oneshots.

by Ace_innit



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Chronic Illness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mental Health Issues, Sad, Shorts, Sickfic, Terminal Illnesses, Trauma, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_innit/pseuds/Ace_innit
Summary: Just a bunch of short stories about the Dream SMP, Sleepy Bois inc and the muffinteers! Enjoy.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 30
Kudos: 280





	1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my oneshots book.  
These will be:   
Tommy Centric.  
Karl centric.  
Skeppy centric.  
George centric.  
This is my first time using A03 so I'm sorry if it takes me a bit to get the hang of it.


	2. Ya like Jazzzzz? {[DreamNotFound]}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I've got you, baby." He whispered.
> 
> "I-It's h-hard to b-breathe."  
>  \------------------------------  
> or when George is a dancer and everything goes wrong.

George's P.O.V

I was a dancer. I liked to dance. Ever since I was little I had loved watching all the pretty people on the TV spinning and leaping across the stage. By the time I was 6 I had made up my mind that I wanted to dance. My mum would take me to dance lessons every Tuesday and Friday after school and I would sometimes sneak out to the dance studio just to practise my own choreography. The thing was, my dad, didn't like it so much. He didn't like the thought of his gay little son dancing. He wanted me to get into engineering like him, but I just didn't like that. So I ignored him.

When I reached 13, I was dancing in professional shows and I had hours at the studio that were reserved for just me. No classes. Just me, able to dance in my own world. 

Now I was 19. I had a career as a 'social media influencer.' So, I was a YouTuber. I had met a boy named Clay, or rather Dream, falling head over heels for him the very first time that we spoke. I became best friends with him and a boy named Nick (or Sapnap). We played Minecraft together every day and filmed together all the time. When we weren't playing Minecraft we were on call laughing and having fun. They lived in America while I lived in Britain so it did sometimes get difficult knowing that I couldn't meet them face to face without having to go on a long plane journey. I hadn't told either of them about my dancing as no matter how much I loved it, I did get a little embarrassed when it came to talking about it. However, after a little incident, I couldn't stop myself from telling one of our other friends. Daryll/BadBoyHalo. 

*Flashback*

"Hey, George?" Bad said slowly.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Are you okay? You keep wincing and you look like your in pain."

"I'm fine Daryll don't worry a-"

"Don't lie to me, George. Please. I just want to make sure you're alright."

"It's fine, I slipped and hurt my side that's all." 

I mean it wasn't a lie.

"Show me." 

"What do you mean?" 

"George show me your side." 

"Okay fine." I raised my hands in defeat before standing up and pulling up the left side of my t-shirt revealing one heck of a bruise across my ribs.

"Oh my-! George, how on earth did you do that?!" 

I sighed as I sat down, I really didn't want to lie to my friend.

"Okay, I'll tell you but you have to promise that you won't tell anybody!" He nodded eagerly to know, "Okay well. Uh, I'm sort of a dancer. I've been dancing since I was six and I was trying a really difficult move in the studio yesterday and I fell. It's probably the worst one in a while hurts to move and breath I guess."

"Woah! You dance?!! That's really cool George!" Daryll said I could feel my face heating up. "Did you try icing your side?" I nodded. "Yeah, I'll probably ice it again in a minute."

"Okay, as long as your alright!" 

Time skip 2 months.

The injury in my side had been bothering me for a while. Every time I danced, it would hurt. From a little to a lot it ranged from how intense the choreography was. I tried to ignore but it kept getting worse. Each time the bruise would fade it would have appeared again within two days. 

I was going to visit Dream, Sapnap, Bad and Skeppy. Dream had surprised me by buying me a plane ticket to go to his. Sapnap, Bad and Skeppy were all driving down. I was so excited. I was finally getting to see my boyfriend, yes you heard that right. Dream and I were dating. We finally confessed our love for each other in a tearful conversation at 2 am. I packed my bags and left for the airport.

Upon arrival, I remembered I had no idea what Dream looked like. That's when the nerves set in. I got my suitcase from the conveyer belt before walking around looking for someone that I recognised.

"George!" I knew that voice. 

"Sapnap!" Nick ran over and hugged me, followed by Daryll and Zak. Then a pair of hands covered my eyes. "Oh George," Dream said softly. A smile lit up my face and a blush spread over my cheeks. 

"Oh Dreeeaaammm," I replied.

"Ready?" 

"Yes?" I replied more of a question than an answer.

Dream chuckled sensing my nervousness, "Okay, 3...2...1...go!" He took his hands from my eyes and stepped back.

I was in awe. He was so handsome. He had light tan skin, dirty blonde hair, a chiselled face and although I knew they were green, the yellow eyes looked hot. I was silent for a second, looking him up and down a small smile on my lips.

"Like what you see?" Dream smirked. My face got even redder as he pulled me into his arms.

"You look a-amazing," I mumbled. 

"You too Georgie. C'mon, let's head to mine." 

The first three days that we were together, Dream and I spent as 'just us' days. We spent the first day at the beach, the second at the fair and third day in our room, night out stargazing. 

The fourth day, Dream and Sapnap had a video planned. Dream had a mask on, just like his branding, that way we could record without him being worried that people would see his face. "Okay, so this isn't a normal video as you can already tell. Today, Sapnap and I hired out a studio and we thought it would be funny if we attempted to dance." He said. Immediately Bad looked at me. "You can teach us how to dance!" He said quietly. I smirked but shook my head.

Turns out they had hired a dance instructor and everything. They set up the cameras and we started. It was fun, but it was very easy. All the basic things which I had learnt and mastered by the time I was 8. I was stood at the back and everyone was focused on their own things so no one noticed how easy it was for me. I was quite fortunate at that. I wasn't sure if I was ready for them to know. That's when the pain in my side struck. It was worse than usual. I froze pressing my palm against the source of the discomfort. That's when Bad looked at me. He walked quickly over which got my boyfriends attention who came over as well.

"George? Are you okay?" Dream asked softly, placing his hand on my back. 

"I'm alright." I said quickly, "It's just a bit of a stitch, it'll pass." 

"If you're sure," Dream said, "You wanna get some water a second or something?" 

"Yeah, I'll just sit down for a sec but I'll be fine." I gave him a smile and he kissed my forehead before I went and sat down on the floor at the side, unscrewing my water bottle lid and taking a sip. The pain faded away but I knew if I did too much it would come back again. Still, I got back onto my feet and walked over, joining the others as we continued. 

We continued for about 2 hours until we were all hot and sweaty. We packed up our stuff and just as we were leaving the dance teacher pulled me aside.

"You're George Davidson aren't you?" She said. I nodded. "I was a judge at the 2015 dance championships you did a solo performance didn't you?" I nodded again. "And you won. I knew I recognised you but I didn't want to say anything in case you're friends didn't know. Do you still dance?" 

"Yeah, I dance at the studio by my place back in England. I don't compete anymore, it's just for the fun of things really." 

"Well here. I own this studio and I'll give you the spare key, that way, you can come here if you ever need to get out while you're staying here. If I don't see you before you leave then you can just put the key in the draw here." She handed me a key and smiled.

"Thank you! That means a lot. I was worried that I wouldn't have a chance to practise some choreography I'd been working on. I'll be here for four weeks." 

"Well, it was good to see you. Have fun. Goodbye." 

"Bye." 

I walked out and saw the others were waiting by the car. "What took so long?" Zak whined, clearly tired and wanting to get home to cuddle with Daryll.

"Oh, the teacher recognised me, she used to teach P.E at my old school." I quickly covered.

"Nice, let's get going," Nick said.

We made it home and I got showered and changed before dream went into the bathroom to get himself washed. I went and sat on Dream's bed, that we had been sharing, as there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" 

Daryll walked in, "Hey George, is your side okay? I just remembered it was the same side you hurt before and it seemed like you were in more pain than you were letting on. I might be thinking too much but, I just needed to make sure everything was alright." He sat beside me.

"Yeah, yeah, it's just a little bit of pain. Sometimes happens when I'm dancing. It's just a pulled muscle or something." I replied, knowing that Daryll could tell when I was lying.

"Alright but if it gets worse or if you need something then just talk to me and I can help you." He said.

"Thanks, Daryll. That means a lot." Daryll smiled and left.

Dream was soon done with his shower putting on some comfortable clothes (like I did) and laying beside me. He opened his arms and I crawled into them laying my head on his chest. I would miss moments like these when I went home. I felt Dream's fingers brushing through my slowly drying hair, putting me to sleep.

When I woke up, Dream wasn't there. There was a note on the counter that read.

\- Good Morning babe, I probably won't be back when you wake so I'll leave this here. I've driven to the shops with Zak and Sapnap since we are running low on food, Daryll is baking in the kitchen.

See you later Xx <3

I smiled a little as I read it sitting up and dragging myself out of bed. I got changed into some jeans and a hoodie but quickly put some shorts and a t-shirt into a bag as I was planning to go to the studio before dream came home. I walked down the stairs and immediately smelt something nice coming from the kitchen. "Good morning George!" Daryll said. I could see he was busy at work, an apron -covered in flour- was tied around his waist and neck and he was stirring something. The oven was on, I walked over and sat down on one of the bar stools. "Whatcha making?" I asked.

"Some gluten-free blueberry muffins!" He said happily, I could see he was proud of how it was turning out. 

"Smells amazing," I complimented, "When did the others leave?" 

"Only about 5 minutes before you came down, knowing them they'll be gone for another 2 hours looking at silly things they don't need." Bad replied, "Why?" 

"Oh, uh, I was gonna go down to the studio before they got back, yesterday, the dance coach, well she was a judge at a competition I was in so she gave me a spare key." 

"That's so cool! What competition?" 

"It was the 2015 international championships." 

"George are you serious?!!!!! International championships! That's crazy!" 

I laughed embarrassedly, looking down and fiddling with my hands. I got myself something small to eat before grabbing my bag from my room. "Hey, do you want me to give you a lift?" Bad asked, "I could do with going out and I want to get something for Zak, let me just wash my hands." 

"Okay." 

Daryll and I got into the car and he drove me to the studio. "How long do you think you'll stay here? Cause I can pick you up on my way back." 

"Oh, you don't need to. I'll probably be here for an hour and a half." 

"It's fine you muffin head, anyway that'll probably be perfect timing. Text me if I'm not here when you're done." 

"Alright, thanks Daryll, I'll see you in a bit." 

Bad left and I was by myself again. I walked quickly over to the bathrooms getting changed into some looser clothes before warming up and stretching. The entire time I was there I was just practising some choreography that I had made up. It was my second run-through of the dance and I was so caught up in it that I didn't notice Daryll come in.

My lovers got humour

She's the giggle at a funeral

To everybody's disapproval,

I should've worshipped her sooner.

I jumped and spun landing in a neat arabesque. 

Take me to church

I'll worship like a dog

At the shrine of your lies.

Four tight pirouettes.

If I'm a pagan of the good times

My lover's the sunlight

To keep the goddess on my side

She demands a sacrifice 

I rolled back my shoulders, leaning back gracefully.

The dance meant a lot to me as it was something I had made when I was going through a rough patch in my life. I would leave the house (when I lived with my parents) or my apartment and just walk to the studio to perform, nobody watching me and judging me, just me and my emotions. 

Offer me that deathless death

Good god, let me give you my life

I held the ending pose for three seconds before moving, breathing heavily. I was startled by clapping and turned around to see Daryll, his expression unreadable. 

"Oh my goodness! I knew you were good George but that- that was crazy!" He exclaimed, "Like, Woah!" 

"Heh, thanks." I mumbled still out of breath, "Here, uh, I'm gonna run and get changed, I'll just be a second." 

I walked to the bathroom, my face burning, half because I was hot and half because I was super embarrassed. I washed over the sink a bit and sprayed myself with deodorant, changing back into my jeans and hoodie before walking back out and getting into the car with Daryll. 

We got home thankfully before the others and I started some editing on my laptop. 

Later that evening, we sat in the living room, watching a film and eating dinner when Dream leaned over on his phone. "Hey, George?" He said, "Is this you?" 

I was in shock. I didn't realise there was still footage of the 2015 championship dance comp. My face went bright red and I guess that was answer enough for him. Sapnap stole Dreams phone and they watched the video as my boyfriends pulled me closer. "Hey, there's no need to be ashamed." He cooed, wrapping his arms around me. I hid my face in his neck as Zak and Nick began to compliment me, shouting, "Go Tiny George!" and "Yas Queen!" (On Zak's behalf). "Do you still dance?" Dream asked. I nodded slowly, "I went to that studio this morning, the person that taught us wasn't my P.E teacher she was one of the judges." Dream smiled and kissed my temple. "How do get there and back so fast?" 

"I gave him a lift," Daryll said.

"How long have you known?" 

"I found out accidentally about two months ago but the muffin head made me promise not to tell anyone. I saw him dance to, earlier and oh my gosh, he's good!" 

Dream smirked. "You'll have to teach me. When are you next going?" 

"Oh uh, probably tomorrow morning."

"Can I come with you?" 

"S-sure." I stammered.

The next morning I packed a bag, for both Dream and me and we left for the studio. 

I started by showing Dream the routine that Bad had walked in on. He was in shock. "Holy shit George, I-" 

Instead of trying to talk he let me guide him out onto the floor. I put on a slower song. He placed has hands on my waist and my arms went around his shoulders as we rocked slowly back and forth. My forehead was pressed against Dream's shoulder. "I love you," I whispered. 

"I love you too Georgie." 

It became a routine, every morning Dream and I would head down to the studio just to dance. It was nice. I was teaching him a duet and I was impressed at how quick he was picking it up. He was light on his feet when he wanted to be.

Daryll and Zak came to the studio with us one morning, as Daryll wanted to teach Zak how to slow dance. Dream and I were flying. For me, literally. Dream would put his hands on my waist and lift me into the air above his head. Daryll and Zak were really impressed with our routine. I was doing one of the quick spins when I felt my side give. However, I decided to ignore it. Not the best decision. Barely a minute later, it was worse than it had ever been, the worst pain, I had ever been in. My legs were shaking badly and I couldn't breathe. A quiet whimper left my mouth, "I-I, crap." I stumbled back, vision blurred with tears.

"GEORGE!" I felt Dreams arms around me as my legs gave out. "George! George, are you okay?!" This got Daryll and Zak's attention. They ran over. Dream picked me up bridal style, cradling me by his chest. 

"Is it your side George?" I heard Daryll ask softly.

"Y-Y-Yeah." I stammered shakily, gripping Dream's shirt.

"I've got you, baby." He whispered.

"I-It's h-hard to b-breathe." I whimpered feeling my chest constricting.

"Alright, Alright. You're okay." 

"Do we need to go to the hospital?" Zak asked. I didn't reply because I didn't know. 

"George, answer me, love. Do you think you need to go to the hospital?" Dream asked.

I shook my head. I didn't want to. "Okay, you wanna go home?" I nodded. "Let's go then."

He carried me to the car and drove all 4 of us home. When we got back he carried me in and helped me to shower and change. I hated being in so much pain. I hated feeling like such a burden. I decided that instead of waiting for Dream to get out of the shower and help me I was going to try and walk to the living room by myself. I stood up and took a couple of steps before crying out in pain and sitting down. Fortunately, at that moment Sapnap was passing the door so he heard me in pain and came in. "Oh, George." He mumbled kneeling beside me. "What happened?" 

"I-tried to walk a-and- ah." I cut myself off with a gasp of pain. He picked me up and carried me out to the living room setting me on the sofa beside Daryll. Daryll turned to me, "Hey George can I just check your side?" I nodded. I lifted the side of my shirt to show that my side was slightly swollen and very bruised. "George, you need to get it checked out. At some point, if you're not ready now, that's fine. But before you dance again, please just see someone." I nodded. "I promise I will." Nick got me some ice. 

After a few minutes, Dream came in looking confused. "Oh, you're there George!" He said.

"Yeah, you're boyfriend thought it was a good idea to try and walk with his fucked up hip, found him on the floor so I took him here." 

"LANGUAGE!" Bad said.

Dream shook his head and lay down beside me. I curled against him as he ran his hand over my back. "Hey, George?" 

"Yeah?" 

"I love you." 

"I love you too Dream." 

Inspired by dancing in my kitchen at 2 am.

3350 words

love you all

\- Colby O


	3. After the After Party. {[Sleepy Bois Inc- Tommy]}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur convinces Phil to let him take Tommy to a party.  
> It all goes wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the story that contains attempted rape so, please if that kind of thing triggers you DO NOT READ! Love you guys! Stay safe!

(This content is extremely triggering for some people and I wasn't sure if I wanted to write this but still. Please read at your own risk, includes mentions of attempted rape, panic attacks and sexual harassment. I'm so sorry.)

Wilbur's P.O.V

Today was the day that I decided to take Tommy to a party with me. It was Techno and me that went and I dragged Tommy out of his room to come with us since he had been cooped up in there all day. He had told me countless times how parties just weren't his scene and how he really didn't like them but I, stupidly, thought it was good to him. And when I say it was a stupid idea, I mean it was a stupid idea. I was bringing a 16-year-old to a party, he wasn't even old enough to drink yet. I took a while to get Phil on our side to let us take Tommy but eventually, and to Tommy's evident dismay, he agreed. Only, if we followed his rules.

(1) NO ALCOHOL

(2) NO DRUGS ( Obviously )

(3) We couldn't lose Tommy or let him wander. 

(4) At least one of us had to stay sober to look after him.

(5) Make sure he's alright.

We agreed to these terms and took Tommy with us to this party.

Within the first 10 minutes, I had left Tommy. I was sat on the sofa with a couple of my friends and a bottle of beer in my hand. I assumed that Techno had it covered, he didn't know many people here so I thought he would prefer to stay with Tommy, turns out, he didn't. Techno had left Tommy just as quick as I had and now the young boy was nowhere to be seen.

An hour passed before I decided that I should probably get Tommy and leave since it was already 10 pm. I walked over to where Techno was, a little tipsy at this point. However, I immediately sobered when I noticed, Tommy wasn't there. "Techno!" I said loudly over the music, "Where's Tommy?!" A panicked look spread over the other man.

"Oh god! Where'd the kid go? I thought he was with you?" 

"I thought he was with you! Fuck! TOMMY!!" I yelled. I began to walk quickly around the house looking for the small boy. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. Tommy was calling me. I walked into a quieter room and answered. "Tommy?! Where are you?!" I asked. Techno stood by listening impatiently. 

"Y-you promised n-not to l-leave m-me." He stuttered, his voice sounded so broken.

"I know Tommy! I'm so sorry, where are you?" I replied.

"I-I left, I c-couldn't, I-I," A quiet sob came down the line and my heart broke. We had left him. We had caused the energetic, bubbly boy to cry. 

"Alright, It's alright kiddo, just, do you know where you are?" Techno said.

"I'm almost h-home." He murmured.

"When did you leave?! That's like a thirty-minute walk!" I said.

"I left 30 m-minutes ago." 

"Okay, Tommy, Techno and I are coming home, are you alright?" 

"It's fine. I'll s-see you th-there." The call ended.

Techno and I got in the car and he drove us home. When we pulled up Tommy had already gone inside, Phil was out at the shops. I ran inside to find the young teen. "Tommy?!" I shouted, "Tommy where are you?!" I ran upstairs to find his bedroom door was shut. I opened the door to see Tommy, curled up on his bed, crying. Running to his side I shouted for Techno. "Hey, Hey, easy Tommy." I whispered, "It's alright, just breathe. Remember, 5 things you can see." 

He shook his head gasping for air. 

"5 things you can see Tommy." 

"Uh, uh, Y-you... T-Techno, m-my bed, th- the floor a-and m-my d-desk." 

"Good! 4 things you can touch." 

"M-my duvet, y-your h-hand, m-my hand a-and m-my shirt." 

"You're doing so well, 3 things you can hear." 

"Y-Your voice, m-my voice a-and my c-computer fan." 

"Alright, the last two are difficult but two things you can smell." 

"A-Alcohol a-and y-your d-deodorant." 

"There you go, one thing you can taste?" 

He shrugged.

"Okay, that's fine." I brought him into my arms and he whimpered. In pain.

"Tommy? Are you hurt?!" I asked. He broke down in tears again. 

"What happened kid, you gotta talk to us," Techno said his low monotone voice full of worry. 

"I t-told th-them to stop, th-they...th-they kept t-trying t-to- I d-didn't l-let them s-so t-they h-hurt m-me." Tommy was balling his eyes out at this point and from the short that he told me, I knew exactly what happened. That was the moment we heard the front door open and shut again. Phil was home. "Techno go get Phil! Now!" The other male ran from the room, downstairs to get the oldest. Barely a minute later, Phil and Techno came in. It was clear from the look on Phil's face that Techno had told him everything. Phil sat next to Tommy and pulled the scared kid into his arms. "Techno out, Will can you get him a glass of juice and then leave as well." I nodded.

Phil's P.O.V

I felt so bad. The fact that this had happened to any of us, especially Tommy, was horrifying. Techno had told me all that I needed to know. I held Tommy in my arms speaking softly to him. "Tommy, where did they hurt you?" I asked. 

"M-my n-neck and m-my s-sides." 

Wilbur came in and set a small glass of apple juice on the bedside cabinets. "Hey, Will, can you grab some ice too please, and then you can stay. Tell Techno he can come back if he wants to, but I'm still incredibly mad at the both of you!" Will nodded and left again. 

"Can you show me do you think?" I asked. Tommy nodded slowly, getting up. The poor boy was trembling like mad. He lifted the sides of his shirt revealing a hand-shaped bruise on either of his sides. "Oh Tommy," I whispered. He pulled the hem of his shirt down just a little to show that he had a couple of scratches on his neck. "C'mere, sit back down." He sat back down, immediately latching onto my arm as he began to grow tired. I ran my hand through his hair and Will came in holding ice to his sore spots. Techno came in a little after clearly feeling guilty. As he should. Tommy soon fell asleep against me so I lay him down on the bed taking the other two out into the hall. "I-I, we d-didn't mean to." 

"I think I bloody well know that. It doesn't matter how much you didn't mean to, this still happened and Tommy, who do I have to remind you looks up to you like his older brothers, got hurt both physically and mentally. You two did nothing to stop it." Techno opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off. "Before you start to say how you didn't know, that's the point. You didn't know because you didn't look after him. Remember rule three? You couldn't lose Tommy, or let him wander. Well, I mean you lost him just fine. And rule number 5, make sure he's alright. You clearly didn't do that. This could have easily been so much worse. What would have happened if Tommy wasn't able to get away, wasn't able to push whoever the fuck nasty person tried to do that away. Huh? Then what?" They stayed silent. "Exactly. You two messed up. It's up to Tommy how things go from here." 

"Ph-Phil? W-Wilbur? T-Techno?" Tommy's tired voice came from the bedroom. We all walked in and Tommy went red. "I-I...I heard you a-arguing. Are you mad b-because of me?" 

"Of course not Tommy!" I said, "Why on earth would we be mad at you?" 

"I just th-thought...never mind. W-well don't be m-mad at Will or Blade either." He said, quietly "It wasn't their fault, I-I forgive them." Will smiled and went over giving Tommy a hug. 

"I'm so sorry Toms, I promise I'll look after you. It was foolish of me, what I did tonight and I promise I won't let it happen again." 

We all stayed with Tommy that night and the next never leaving his side until we knew that he was alright.

Again I'm so sorry, don't blame me, blame my friend for forcing me to write this.

P.S help me create an army to kill the person that did this (FICTIONAL WORLD)

1450 words

love y'all

\- Colby O


	4. True colours {[DreamNotFound]}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George is sick of being colourblind.  
> Dream hates seeing his boyfriend sad.

George's P.O.V

My hands shook a little as I held the glasses in my hands. "Should I do it?" I asked, looking up at my boyfriend. He smiled at me and nodded.

"I'm going to be the first thing you see!" He exclaimed, he was clearly excited, as was I. I smiled back taking one last look at the vast stretch of sand, cerulean ocean and piss yellow and brown sky before reaching up and placing the glasses onto my face. I blinked a couple of times adjusting to the sudden brightness around me. Then I opened my eyes fully and looked up at Dream. I was in awe. His eyes were beautiful. I mean, yellow had suited him just fine but green. Green was so pretty. "Your eyes," I murmured. His hoodie was a lime green colour lighter shade than his eyes and his red trainers actually looked red. Dream sat down beside me so that I could see out onto the beach. The sunset was... it was incredible. I had never seen red or orange so, to me, it was my first time ever seeing a sunset properly. Dream chuckled at my expression and I leant my head sideways to rest on his shoulder. "It's amazing," I mumbled. 

"It is Georgie, that it is." Dream whispered.

I gripped onto his hand savouring every second that we spent there sitting on the grassy hill that looked out over the ocean. I was in the moment and I could see everything. Dream had bought me the glasses as a surprise after something happened.

Flashback*

Dream's P.O.V

George was streaming up in his office with Sapnap and I was downstairs editing some footage while watching a film. That was when Nick came down the stairs looking guilty. "Um, Dream?" He said.

"Yes?" I replied.

"You might wanna go see George." 

"Why? What happened?!!" I asked, thinking the worst.

"I...well, I was a dick to him. I was making fun of him and I got too carried away. He's shut himself in the bathroom and he won't talk to me." 

"Oh god." I got up and ran quickly up the stairs and down the hall knocking on the bathroom. 

"G-go a-away Nick, I-I told you I-I'm f-fine." George's voice was choked with tears. 

"Hey, uh, it's not Nick." I said, "Can I come in George?" 

There was a pause, a silence that seemed to last forever, then I heard the lock click and the door swung open. George was shaking, his cheeks a hot red. I could tell that he'd been crying. "Oh, George what happened?" I cooed, caressing the side of his face.

"I h-hate being c-colourblind." George stammered, "I-I mixed up t-two colours and th-they were all laughing a-at me and N-Nick started t-to make fun of me f-for it." I frowned, Sapnap and I would definitely be having words later. Pulling George into a hug, I rubbed his back in slow circles and whispered, "It's okay, everything will be fine. I love you just the way you are, there is nothing that ever needs to change." He smiled weakly, "Really?" 

"Yes! You're funny, handsome, smart, kind, Georgie you're more than I could have ever hoped for. I love you." 

"I love you too." 

End*

Well, when this happened, Dream had immediately bought me the colourblind glasses. He wanted me to see a rainbow and a sunset with him, he wanted me to him in full colour. I wanted to see him in full colour. And now I could see them.

"I see your true colours."

Shorter than normal sorry, just wanted to get something out. Please remember to request if there's something you wanna see!

615 words

love y'all

\- Colby O


	5. Scream and Shout {[Sleepy Bois Inc + Dream SMP]}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy doesn't like shouting.  
> Phil doesn't like his son being sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a warning, this includes shouting, flashbacks and panic attacks.

Before I start, this includes swearing, violent talk and mentions of past abuse, trauma, panic attacks and PTSD.

Read at your own risk!

Tommy's P.O.V

I was just playing on the Dream SMP with Tubbo, I was minding my own business, trying to build a rollercoaster when Wilbur was suddenly in the call. This was quickly followed by Dream and Quackity. Soon, half of the SMP was in my discord chat. Obviously, this wasn't a great idea. Everyone was arguing - at each other's throats - within seconds. Contrary to belief, I didn't like shouting. Well, not when it gets serious. My past was full of shouting and hiding, screaming and pain and whenever people were shouting insults or threats at each other, it brought it all back. All of the memories that I wished with everything that I could just forget. So when I heard Quackity say, "I'm gonna kill you, Will, you're so fucking dead!" I began to panic a little. I was streaming so I muted and read out some chat and donation messages trying to calm my rapidly beating heart. 

When I unmuted, it was worse. Everyone was telling each other to shut up and how awful they were at Minecraft and although it didn't seem too bad, I couldn't breathe. There was a loud bang, as Wilbur slammed his hands on his desk. On instinct, I covered my face with my arms, flinching badly. No one knew about my home life. They knew nothing about my family. The only person that I had entrusted with anything, was Tubbo, and the only thing that he knew was that my dad was an alcoholic and ended up in prison for doing bad things.

Then I remembered the stream. I acted like there was nothing wrong, plastering a smile onto my pale face. That's when my chat began to blow up with;

What was that?

Why did he cover his face?

Are you okay

Bitch boi

I ignored it as best as I could, but as the shouting increased in volume, my shaking grew worse. Tears pricked at the corners of my eyes and I felt my chest tightening. I needed out. Tubbo too went silent. My breathing picked up and I knew my cheeks were going red as I started to cry. Tubbo had noticed. He had opened a tab of my stream as soon as the yelling started so he could see my predicament. He spammed me with; 

/msg TommyInnit 'VC 3'

/msg TommyInnit 'VC 3'

/msg TommyInnit 'VC 3'

/msg TommyInnit 'VC 3'

I left and joined VC 3 feeling a single tear roll down my cheek. I ended my stream with no explanation. I would make up some excuse later. 

"Tommy?" Tubbo said softly, "Are you okay?" 

"I- I--" I couldn't speak so I just turned on my webcam knowing that Tubbo wasn't streaming. 

"Oh, Tommy." He said, "Breathe!" 

"I-I, I can't, "I whimpered, my hand grasping my shirt at my chest. Then I heard the notification sound as another person joined our call. Dream.

"Tommy?" He said, "Are you okay, you looked like you were crying?"

That's when my video must have loaded in for him as he quickly followed up by saying, "Holy shit! Okay, Tommy, I need you to name 5 things that you can see right now." 

I could hear Dream typing hurriedly onto his keyboard.

"I-I uh w-well, I s-see T-Tubbo, my d-desk, my monitor, m-my keyboard and m-my m-mouse." 

"Good job! Good, okay, 4 things you can touch?" 

"M-my mouse, my sh-shirt, th-the desktop and m-m-my chair." 

"You're doing really good alright. I need you to -" 

I cut him off, "Wh-what are you d-doing?" 

"I'm messaging Phil, trying to get him to join. Okay? 3 things that you can hear?" 

"Y-You, Tubbo and y-your keyboard." 

"Okay good job. You feel a little calmer?" 

"M-maybe a little." 

"Alright, just keep taking some nice slow breaths alright?" 

I nodded. My entire body was shaking and the tears kept flowing as I tried desperately to calm myself. 

"Hey Tommy." Another voice said. Phil was here. "Are you alright? What's happened?"

Phil's P.O.V

I was really worried about the young boy. I had been in my kitchen making myself some food when my phone started going crazy with messages from Dream. 

Hey

Hey, are you up?

It says that you're online

Something happened with Tommy

He's having a panic attack

He needs you rn

Everyone was shouting and then there was a loud noise and Tommy flinched.

Like he actually covered his face.

I think somethings seriously wrong

Please reply! 

Phil?

Phil, please?

He's freaking out.

I've never seen Tommy cry before!

[Me] I'm here! What's going on?

Please just join the discord!

VC 3!

Click here for more information.

I quickly joined the discord and upon seeing the boys tear-stained face, I felt my heart break. It was true. I don't think any of us ( asides from Tubbo) had ever seen him cry so seeing him in such a state was shocking. 

"Hey, Tommy." I said gently, "Are you alright? What's happened?!" 

Tommy shook his head unable to answer. "Alright, how about we ask you questions and you respond with as much information as you want?"

He nodded.

"Okay was it because everyone was shouting at each other." 

"A l-lot of it yeah." 

"Okay, and why did you flinch when Will hit his desk?"

"I-I, well, It's a long s-story." 

"We have plenty of time if you want to tell us." 

"Okay well, ever since I was born my dad hated me. He was an alcoholic and a drug addict. Almost everyday the house w-would just be full of screaming and yelling and 4 year old me searching for anywhere to hide. T-That's what made me afraid of yelling or threats but when I was five, my d-dad got super drunk and he hit me. I-It was the first time he hit me and it hurt really bad. Then for the next eight years, he would just hit me, c-constant physical abuse or verbal or telling me I couldn't eat or leave my room for days on end. When I was 13 he got put in prison because he almost killed me, he beat me so bad. He's still there two years later and I've got so many p-problems because of him. Whenever someone raises t-there hand or makes a loud noise, I flinch and think they're going to h-hurt me." 

My heart stopped. The poor boy had been suffering in silence for so long and we hadn't noticed a thing. Immediately I thought of all the times that we had been playing and something had happened like shouting or a loud noise and how Tommy had gone completely silent after it. How did we not notice? How did we not worry more?

"Oh my goodness," I mumbled. "I'm so proud of you for telling us, Tommy." 

"Hey, Tommy?" Tubbo said, "You know that we love you right?" 

A small smile grew on Tommy's face. "Thank y-you Tobi." 

"He's right Tommy we're here for you. No matter what we'll always be here for you whenever you need us." Dream said.

I smiled.

"See. You've got us." 

"We're our own little family." 

Inspired by personal life, without the second family.

Unedited

1190 words

love y'all

\- Colby O


	6. Horror {[DreamNotFound]}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George hates horror.  
> Dream regrets making him play.

Dream's P.O.V

I finally convinced George to play horror games with me. We played two. Outlast and FNAF. We were sat at my desk in my room and had a face cam on with only George showing. Outlast went...well? I mean, we didn't get to finish the game because George got too scared but it was okay and he agreed after a small break to continue. We were only playing FNAF 1 which was apparently the least scary since George was already upset that I was making him play horror. For the next 10 minutes of the stream we just sat and let people join, reading out chat and any donations, then I muted them so I could immerse us back into the gaming. I stood up and walked over to the light switch flicking it off before turning on my LED lights red. George looked at me and I could tell he was already freaking out so I sat down beside him again and put my hand over his with a reassuring smile. We started the game and it was going well.

Night 1 went by quickly, George was freaking out over every little noise. 

Night 2, George lost his shit when Foxy ran down the hall towards the camera. He yelped and pulled himself closer to me. I wrapped an arm around his shoulders and ran my hand over his upper arm to calm him. "I don't like this!" He whimpered. I laughed quietly, not at him of course, and whispered back, "You're okay." 

Night 3 was when everything went downhill for George. The first proper jumpscare. George brought up the cameras and began to check through when all of a sudden Chica's face appeared with a loud scream. George jumped so badly, pushing himself into my lap. I held him feeling him shaking a little. "Ah!" He shouted. "What the fffff-" He trailed off. The chat was going crazy spamming 

DREAMNOTFOUND

Aww, they're so cute.

Gogy NOOOOOOO

Although they couldn't see me, they could still easily tell where I was. This also meant that they knew George was sat in my lap. I was holding him around his waist and he had his arms around my neck, face pressed against my shoulder.

"I hate scary games!" He exclaimed. 

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made you play it." I said slowly. He stayed silent.

"Okay well, you guys got a good scare out of George so I think it's probably time for us to go. I mean it's almost 4 am and I'm tired." I said, "I'll stream something tomorrow, see you guys! Goodnight." I ended the stream and heard George sniffle quietly. "Hey, Hey!" I cooed. "What's wrong?" 

"I made a complete fool of myself. I shouldn't have gotten scared." He murmured tearfully, "It's pathetic." 

"No Georgie," I whispered, wiping his face with the sleeves of my lime green hoodie. "It's perfectly normal to be scared it's a horror game! I bet you the fans were terrified and I'll let you in on a secret, I was scared too. I don't really show it that much but I was getting scared as well." George wrapped his legs around my waist and we sat together, just enjoy each others company for a couple of minutes. "You wanna get ready for bed?" The smaller boy nodded. I carried him to the bedroom passing him his pyjamas before I got myself changed. I was wearing a loose green t-shirt and some black jogging bottoms. George wore a loose white t-shirt and blue flannel trousers. We both crawled into bed and I switched off my light. George curled in on himself as close to me as possible. I just wrapped my arms around him.

After almost an hour, George still wasn't asleep. He had laid there tossing and turning beside me, something clearly bothering him. "Georgie," I whispered huskily.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Whats's wrong?" 

"I-I don't w-wanna sleep. I-I don't f-feel safe." 

"Oh, Georgie!" I sat up and pulled him close. "It's okay. I've got you." I hugged the smaller boy, running my hands over his back. "I'm sorry I made you play those games." 

"It's fine, I just r-really don't like them." 

I laid us back down, this time I kept my arms around George keeping him pressed up against me. "I've got you. I promise you're safe, I'll protect you." 

George soon fell asleep in my arms.

Inspired by George's fear of horror.

750 words

love y'all

\- Colby O


	7. Protection {[Sapnap + Tommy]}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy's missing.  
> His big brother is worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, this chapter contains descriptions of injury and mild gore.

MINECRAFT BROTHERLY AU

Sapnap's P.O.V

He hadn't come home.

[Earlier that morning.]

It was 8 am. 

"Hey, Sapnap!" Tommy said cheerfully, he bounced happily beside me as I walked down the path headed for the community house.

"Hey Tommy, sleep well?" I asked him.

"Yeah, it was..alright. Why didn't you wake me?" 

"Tommy I know when you're lying. You didn't get any sleep last night, did you? You only fell asleep at...I'm guessing 6 am?" 

"7." He said sheepishly, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck. 

"Tommy, you need more sleep!" I exclaimed worried about my little brother, "Anyway, come to the community house and get some food then I expect you to go back to bed or take it easy for the rest of the day." Tommy and continued to walk with me.

I went inside the community house and took my seat with Dream, Bad and George. Tommy would normally sit with Wilbur, Tubbo and Nikki but today I got him to sit with me. He stayed completely silent through the whole of breakfast which was quite unusual but I brushed it off since I knew he was quiet when he was tired. Once Tommy had finished the little breakfast he ate, he told me that he was going to go with Tubbo to do some renovations on a secret place that they were building. I nodded and let him go. 

Tommy's P.O.V

I hadn't been sleeping well at all. Over the course of the past week I had only gotten maybe 30 minutes of sleep in total, I knew that it was completely unhealthy and it was clear that my older brother was beginning to catch on as well. I just feel ill, all the time, and fatigued, but I couldn't let it show. 

Tubbo and I were working on a small holiday home on the beach and it was taking us so long to gather the resources and build the estate. We weren't giving up though. 

We worked through the day, stopping once for some food, and by nightfall, the foundations were built all we needed now was to make a roof and to add some windows. I was proud of the work that we did it took a long time but it was definitely worth it. I yawned, quickly covering my mouth and making Tubbo chuckle. "You tired Tommy?" He asked. I nodded in reply, "Well we should be getting back, Sapnap will start to get worried if you're not home soon." 

Tubbo and I walked to the edge of the forest where we parted ways. I had a 10-minute walk while Tubbo only had a 5. As I stumbled through the trees, the sky growing dark, I began to feel dizzy. White spots danced across my vision and my body began to shake from the sudden cold. We left it too late. I didn't have my sword on me either. I broke into a sprint, running down the gravel pathway. It was now so dark that I couldn't see the path beneath my feet so it wasn't too surprising when I would stumble and trip over things I hadn't noticed. But, I hadn't anticipated getting injured. My foot got caught under a tree root and I was sent to the ground, sprawled out of the rough cobbles. The pain in my leg was almost unbearable. Sharp spikes ricocheted all the way from my tippy-toes to my mid-thigh. Tears blurred any sight that I had and I knew there was no way I could walk. I now noticed all the cuts and scratches I had from running through thorns and just then tripping to the ground. I had no way of protecting myself from the creatures that I knew would soon be on their way. The growl of a zombie broke my trance and I noticed it's silhouette, walking a couple of metres ahead. I needed to find somewhere to hide and fast. I moved slowly and quietly backwards, crawling along the floor till I came to an overturned tree. It was large and hollowed out. Just big enough for someone to fit in. I remembered playing hide and seek with Tubbo when we were younger, I hid in there! Although that was a couple of years ago, I could still fit. But then came the next predicament, how will I be rescued, will anyone know I'm missing. I was still sliding into the spot when I heard an arrow fly. It hit me, right on the collarbone. I let out a cry of agony, finally sliding back for enough that nothing could reach me. My hands grasped desperately at the blood-soaked shirt, I needed help. 

I wasn't sure how long had passed. The sun was just beginning to rise. The number of monsters had just risen and risen and I was so scared. 

Then, I heard it. A quiet scraping sound as if something were...shit...they were in. The log had been more weathered than I thought, rotten and easily broken. The monsters had begun to claw away the wood where a hole was beginning to form they could get in. I knew I had to either get out and face them or stay inside where I had no chance of fighting them. I slipped out, the way that I had come, sitting with my back against the bark. The skeletons aimed their bows and the zombies rushed forwards. I was going to die.

Sapnap's P.O.V 

He hadn't come home.

I had sat waiting for the door to open. But it never did. Very quickly the light faded away but I knew Tommy was a good fighter so I wasn't too worried. Until I saw his shining sword in the holder by the door. Tommy hadn't taken his bow either or his good axe. He was unarmed in the dark. 

I knocked on Tubbo's door and the boy answered looking as though he was half asleep. "Hey, have you seen Tommy?" I asked.

"Did he not go home?!" The shorter boy replied. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Sapnap, I left him about 2 hours ago." Tubbo grabbed his sword from behind the door and slung his chest plate on over his dark green shirt. He pulled on some boots and stepped out shutting the door behind him. 

"He was supposed to get back 2 hours ago, this...this could be really bad." 

"We need to search for him, he wouldn't just run off without telling me. He doesn't have any of his weapons either. He could be hurt! He could be..." I trailed off. 

"NO! Don't think like that, I'm sure there's a good reason that he didn't get back. He'll be alright. Tommy can take care of himself."

"I know, I'm just worried, should we wake the others?" 

"Yeah, we'll need everyone to search for him." 

Tubbo and I walked down the wooden path knocking on people's doors as we went past. First, we went to Dream and George's house. I knocked harshly on the door. Dream answered looking tired, with a half-asleep George practically attached to his hip. "What's going on?" Dream asked.

"Tommy's missing. He doesn't have weapons on him or armour and he's been split off from everyone since like 2 hours ago. We need people to help us look for him." 

"Oh my god. Okay, hang on, George and I will get equipped and we'll meet you at the community house." 

"Sounds good." 

Next up was Bad and Skeppy. I knocked, and the door was answered by them both. "Hey, Sapnap. Hey Tubbo." Skeppy said.

"Hey, uh, Tommy's missing and we need everyone's help to find him." 

"Of course!" 

"Gear up and meet us at the Community house." 

We gathered Dream, George, Skeppy, Bad, Wilbur, Quackity, Technoblade, Karl, Fundy, Schlatt and Nikki. After meeting at the community house, we split off into two groups going in separate directions. The groups went as followed.

#1 

Wilbur  
Karl  
Tubbo  
Dream  
Techno  
Me

#2

George  
Skeppy  
Quackity  
Nikki  
Fundy  
Schlatt

I lead our group into the forest. The forest was the most dangerous place when it came to the night. Creatures lurked in every shadow, cast by the spindly trees and the full moon. There was a constant feeling of unease, as though someone was watching your every move.

Soon the sun was beginning to rise. We had been searching for hours on end and found no trace of the boy. My heart sank. Where was my little brother?! Just as we were about to give up I noticed something not far away. An abnormally large group of mobs gathered around on a crowd. This could only mean one thing. A person was there.

I took off in a full sprint heading straight towards the disturbance, I could hear soft cries as I drew nearer. Then a muffled. "Help, god s-someone h-help me." It was Tommy.

The others were right behind me as I crashed through into the clearing. My eyes immediately locking on my brother. His red and white shirt was now a whole lot redder...with blood. He was covered in injuries and the terrified look in his eyes hurt me. I watched a zombie leaned forwards to bite him. Not today. Or ever. I lined up my crossbow and shot it straight through the brain. Its limp body slumped to the floor. I pushed my way through the mobs and stood in front of the youngest, my swords were drawn and ready. I made quick work of the monsters that were close enough to pose a threat. When I knew that the others were killing the mobs I turned around and crouched down, Tommy pulled me down to hug him. I wrapped my arms around him and cradled his head as he sobbed uncontrollably into my neck. Tommy rarely cried, and if he did it was only to me or occasionally Tubbo so this showed me just how bad it was. His shaky hands reached up and grabbed the arrow that sticking out of his shoulder.

"No, No. Tommy don't touch it." I said quickly. Tubbo came and crouched beside us, shocked at the state of the younger boy in my arms. 

"Oh god, Tommy." He whispered.

Tommy whimpered pressing himself closer to me and nuzzling his face into my shirt. "It's okay, I've got you, buddy, you're safe, we're going to get you back and fixed up okay? Can you tell me what hurts?" 

"E-Everything." He murmured, tears still steadily dripping down his pale cheeks. 

"Okay, fair enough. Can I lift you?" He nodded, so I slipped my arms under his knees and arms picking him up bridal style. When the others caught sight of the boy they were horrified. Wilbur pulled back from fighting and ran over. He took my sword and bow so I'd be able to carry my little brother easier. The others finished their fighting and came over gathering around us as we started to head back.

As we were walking, Tommy began to lose consciousness the pain and exhaustion finally catching up to him. I watched as his eyes began to flutter closed. "Tommy, keep your eyes open, okay? We're almost there." He nodded slowly and shivered. Noticing that the young teen was cold, Techno took off his cape and draped it over him. I gave him a grateful smile as we neared the doors of the infirmary. 

Eret hadn't come with us, instead, he readied medical supplies in case anyone got injured, that way he could be ready to treat us when we got back. Dream kicked open the double and I walked through cradling Tommy to my chest. Eret jumped to his feet. "Holy..." He began but was cut off by Karl, who was also one of the three medics.

"Eret, we didn't have time to check him over but from visual, he has an arrow in his right collarbone, quite heavy blood loss, showing signs of hypothermia and a lot of minor injuries." 

"Right, okay. Get him on the table, Karl help me check him." 

I lay Tommy on the table and took a step back. I saw the panic flash in Tommy's eyes so I grabbed his hand, running my thumb over his knuckles to calm him. "It's alright Tommy. I've got you now." 

Dream and Techno soon brought back group two, telling them that we had found Tommy and that Nikki ( the third medic) was needed immediately. Everyone was made to leave the room except me, Karl, Eret Nikki and of course Tommy. First things first was the arrow. They had to take it out and then stem the bleeding. It would be so painful. Eret was the one who took it out, Karl and Nikki waiting with coverings to stop the blood. Tommy's head pressed back against the table beneath him and he let out a cry of pain. Seeing my little brother like this was something I had never wished to see. I wanted him to be happy and safe, never in a pain as bad as this one. Once the arrow was out and the wound was covered they had to stitch and splint his leg as upon closer examination, it was clear he had broken it. They splint it with four metal rods, some elastic and a tight brace. 

It took a while but they finished treating Tommy's wounds by the time the sun had risen to about 11 am. Eret, Nikki and Karl went to bed, promising that they would come back every half hour to monitor Tommy, but I stayed awake. I couldn't help but feel it was my fault. If I had kept Tommy home, gotten him to sleep, gone to get him or accompanied him to see Tubbo then maybe he would be okay. The boy was curled up on his side with his head in my lap, hugging my hand to him, fighting sleep. "Hey, Tommy, get some sleep okay?" I whispered stroking his golden hair with my free hand. 

"Do y-you promise to s-stay with me?" 

"Of course. I won't leave you. I promise." 

Tommy looked up at me with a watery smile. "Sapnap?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Love you." (BROTHERLY WAY)

"Love you too kiddo." 

Inspired by getting lost in the woods.

Unedited

2400 words

love y'all

\- Colby O


	8. Headache {[Tommy + Wilbur]}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy's head hurts really bad.  
> Big brother to the rescue.

[Tommy's P.O.V]

I was sat in my room, at my desk as I usually was, streaming on the Dream SMP. I had a can of coke beside me and a couple of paracetamol pills behind that. I looked at them desperately wanting to take some to try and dull the ever-growing pain but I had already taken three earlier and I knew that taking any more would be bad. I tried to ignore the steady throbbing and instead focus on the voices around me, but the loud words and the bright screen were just making it all worse. My stream could tell there was something wrong, constantly asking if I was okay and if there was something wrong. I didn't answer them.

"Tommy," Wilbur said. "You seem quiet for once." Both insulting me and showing his worry in the same sentence.

"Huh? Yeah, yeah, just don't feel like shouting." I said quickly. I knew the older boy didn't believe me and I felt my phone buzz seeing a message from Will.

[WilburShoot] I'm coming to your room after the stream and  
you're gonna tell me what's wrong. Okay?  
Sent /22:47/ {received}

[Me] Nothings wrong Will,   
just a little headache.  
Sent /22:48/ {received}

We continued on with the stream but it was only getting worse and worse to the point where I could barely hear anyone around me, too focused on the horrible pain. My hands where shaky so my Minecraft was shaking too. Quackity joined the call and started to shout. SO loud. That's when it got too much. I abruptly ended my stream, shoved my headphones off my head, left the discord and sat back with my head in my hands. A tear rolled down my face and I breathed deeply, pushing away the arising nausea that came with the agony. I saw Wilbur's stream end too since I had it up on my second monitor and only seconds after, there came the sound of footsteps running down the hall. My door was opened and closed again. I didn't move. A hand placed itself on my shoulder. "Tommy." Will said softly, I looked up and he saw the tears, pulling me quickly into a hug, "Oh, buddy what happened?" 

"M-my h-head-" I stammered, barely able to form a coherent sentence.

"You're head hurts really bad?" He asked,

I made a small noise of agreement. "Alright, have you taken any medicine and when?" 

" I - I took th-three paracetamol about 4 h-hours ago." 

"Okay, you can have another dosage then. I'm gonna go get you some water, I'll be right back." 

Wilbur left the room but was soon back holding a glass of water. He sat down on my bed, pulling my chair so I was in front of him, before popping out two paracetamol pills and pressing them into my palm. "Take these two, okay?" He said, I'm going to run downstairs and set something up, I'll be two seconds." I nodded as he left once again. I threw back my head, swallowing down the medication with aid of the water before sitting with my knees to my chest, eyes screwed shut. When Wilbur returned he grabbed one of the blankets off my bed before helping me to my feet and wrapping his arm around my waist as he brought me downstairs. All the lights were off. The TV was on but the brightness was low so it didn't hurt. Wilbur sat on the sofa and I laid down so that my head was in his lap. He put on my favourite TV show and draped a blanket over me. I curled up as the pain finally began to lessen. I could feel Wilbur's fingers threading through my hair, lulling me to sleep. Yes, I was in pain but I had Wilbur and Wilbur would look after me.

Inspired by pain, that just won't go away.

unedited 

665 words

love y'all

\- Colby O


	9. Bullied {[Sleepy Bois Inc + Tubbo]}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy's getting bullied.  
> Tubbo can't see his friend in pain.

This is a family and a school AU

Tommy's P.O.V

It had been happening for a long time now. The kids at school would tease me relentlessly about anything and everything. It used to be about how my YouTube channel was shit and would never grow big. Then when I hit 1 million and eventually 2 million it was about how everyone I played Minecraft with hated me and wished I were dead. They would beat me up in the hallways and yell names at me in class. The teachers didn't seem to care. I mean why would they. They had no control over what was happening and even they could control it why would they bother. It had gotten to the point where the bullies would threaten to hurt my friends if I ever told anyone what was happening. So I kept quiet, and just let it happen. By now I had learned not to fight back. 

"Oi! Bitch. Get over here." I heard Parker shout. Parker was the worst. I had only just gotten through the doors of school and Parker was already starting a fight. I complied, head down walking over. Once I was close enough, he grabbed the front of my shirt and slammed my back against the wall. Since Wilbur had dropped me off quite early not many people were in school yet. "I saw you and you're brother." Parker growled, "You realise that he hates you right? You are a disappointment to both of your brothers and to your parents, oh wait, they're dead." That stung. To the point, I almost swung at him. My parents had died in a car crash when I was young but Phil had adopted me. He was my dad, and I loved him. "Nobody loves you, Tommy, when will you learn." With that, he punched me twice. Hard in the face, before stalking off. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I dragged myself to the bathroom checking the damage. My lip was split open and my nose was bleeding. I began to silent sob as I looked at my reflection until the door opened and someone walked in. It was Tubbo. "Tommy?" He said softly, walking over a pulling me gently to face him.

"Holy shit, I- what happened?" 

"It's nothing," I mumbled.

"No Tommy, it's not nothing. Every day you have bruises on you or I'll see you with a bloody lip or nose, something is wrong! Please. I just want to help." 

He pushed me to sit on the countertop as he got some tissue and held it to my nose. 

"I-I can't t-tell you," I whispered.

"Tommy, you can tell me anything. You know that." He said, sitting beside now.

I leaned closer to him. "But, b-but you'll get h-hurt and I-I can't l-let you g-get hurt." A couple more tears fell down my face. Tubbo ran his hand over my back, pulling me into a hug as I broke down crying again. I could feel his fingers playing with my blonde curls as I leant my forehead on his shoulder. "Tommy, is someone in school hurting you?" He asked.

I hesitated before slowly nodding.

"Are they threatening you? Is that why you won't talk about it?" 

I nodded again. Tubbo's eyes seemed to somehow soften. "Tommy, how long has this really been going on for?" 

Tubbo was a year older than me. So we only saw each other at break, lunch and maybe passing on the way to our next lesson. Tubbo never heard the shouting during lessons. Never saw the notes and paper thrown at me with writing telling me to kill myself. Tubbo took the bus in so he was never there when I got beat up first thing in the morning. And when he wasn't coming to mine, he left school early on the bus, never there when they beat me after school. Tubbo wasn't a witness to any of it. Except for my poorly excused bruises and today's breakdown. 

"Almost a y-year." I whimpered.

Parker had moved schools at the start of the year and I had become his target. He'd made friends and they to had turned into the gang I so wanted to escape.

"Tommy. I'm so sorry I should've noticed something. Tommy, I want you to talk to Wilbur. Or Techno. Or Phil, just tell somebody! They can help you. They will help you!" 

"No, no they'll be disappointed in me. You're probably disappointed in me." I whispered. All the words came flooding back into my head. Useless. Worthless. Disappointment. Ugly. Fat. Nothing. Faggot. Twat. Annoying. Disgusting. Loser. Freak. I couldn't breathe. 

Tubbo's P.O.V

He was having a panic attack. My best friend was having a panic attack in front of me and I wasn't sure what to do. "Oh god! Uh, it's okay Tommy, it's okay." I said slowly. What was I supposed to do? I knew someone that could help. Eret. I pulled out my phone, quickly scrolled to his contact before calling him.

"Hey, Tobi? Aren't you in school?" Eret asked, picking up the phone quickly.

"Yeah, I'm in school but, I, uh, I need your help." 

"Of course, what with?" 

"What do I do when someone's having a panic attack?" 

"What?!! Is everything okay?" 

"It's Tommy, I... he's having a panic attack and I don't know how to help!" 

"Okay, is he sat down?" 

"Yeah. He is sat on the edge of the sink."

"Okay, can you ask him for permission to touch him?" 

"Hey, Tommy, can I touch you?" I got no response. Tommy looked up at me briefly, his eyes were glassy and wide with fear but he didn't respond. His hand came up to grasp the shirt at his chest. 

"Eret he isn't responding!" 

"Okay. I need you to talk to him. Tell him where he is, who you are and make sure he knows he is safe." 

I turned back to my best friend, standing so I was in between his legs. "Tommy. Tommy, I need you to look at me." He did as I asked. "I need you to breathe. We're in the bathrooms, it's just us two. You and me. Tubbo. It's me, Tobi. I've got you, okay? You're safe. You're safe with me, I promise!" I finally got a reaction.

"T-Tobi?" Tommy whimpered.

"I'm right here, I promise." I reached forward and took his hand. He jumped a little but calmed down, knowing it was just me. Soon he had begun to calm. 

"Okay, Tubbo, Tommy's going to be really tired and probably quite upset after a panic attack like that. Can you keep an eye on him today? Or maybe take him to the nurse or I can tell Wilbur and he'll go pick Tommy up?" I knew Tommy would never forgive me if I called for Wilbur so I told Eret I'd keep an eye on the younger boy before thanking him and hanging up. I sat beside Tommy again and gently pushed his head to rest on my shoulder. The bell rang startling us both and Tommy seemed panicked but I put my hand on his knee. "Stay here Tommy. We can skip tutorial so you can rest for 20 minutes and then if you feel better I will walk you to your lesson." I said. He nodded slowly.

Eventually, the bell for first period came. I walked Tommy to his lesson before leaving for mine. I had seen Tommy have panic attacks before but they were never this bad and I always was able to help him out. I would just have to make sure he was okay.

Eret's P.O.V

I was in my first class of the day in college when my phone buzzed, Tubbo was calling me. My professor was really kind and allowed me to leave and take the call. "Tommy's having a panic attack!" Was not the first thing I expected to hear on a Monday morning. Still, I gave Tubbo advice and he was able to calm the boy down. After ending the call, I went back to class taking my seat beside Wilbur. "What did Tobi want?" Wilbur asked, confused as to why he would be calling in school hours. 

"Hey, does...uh...does Tommy have panic attacks often?" I asked.

"What?! No, I mean, Phil had to get him from Jack's house once because he had a panic attack but I thought it was a one-time thing why?!" 

"Well, Tubbo called because Tommy was having a pretty serious panic attack and he didn't know what to do," I responded.

"Jeez, I need to speak to him later. I'll say a teacher called me or something to avoid getting you and Tobi into trouble with him." 

"Yeah, thanks, Will." 

Tommy's P.O.V

The day had gone awfully, the names in class had doubled and people had stolen my notebook and written repeatedly how much they hated me and how I should kill myself. Lunch and Break I spent with Tubbo, Jack, Fundy and Nikki. I knew that the others could tell something was wrong, but they didn't press me for an explanation. I sat with my knees to my chest, completely silent unless someone asked me a question. Tubbo kept an arm around me and walked me to my 1st 3rd and 5th lessons. When it came to the end of school, I walked to the car park where Tubbo had asked me to wait, only to see that the older boy wasn't yet there. 

"Look who it is." The voice scared the shit out of me. It was Parker. A rough hand gripped my shoulder and I was flung down onto the concrete. Kicks and punches were swung at me repeatedly till I was bloody and bruised, begging for them to stop. "Shit, teachers are coming!" One of the others yelled. Parker gave me one last kick in the ribs before fleeing with his accomplices. I slowly rose to my feet, limping across to the bench. I collapsed onto it with my head in my hands.

Flinching back at the sudden contact, I felt a hand on my back. "Tommy?" It was Nikki, Fundy and Tubbo. I looked up and they could see the cuts across my face. "Tommy! Oh my god!" Nikki cried. "What happened?"   
Tubbo and I were supposed to walk home but Tubbo knew I was in no state to be walking anywhere.   
"Fundy, call Wilbur."

Fundy's P.O.V

I quickly pulled out my phone, clicking onto Wilbur's contact. It rang three times before answering.

"Hello? Fundy?" Wilbur said.

"Hey, Will. Where are you?" I asked.

"I'm just into my car. I'm at college is everything alright?" He replied.

"No, uh, it's Tommy. Can you come to school?" 

"Yeah, I'm on my way, I'll be there in 5 minutes." 

The call ended and I made my way back over. Tommy had his head in his hands, shaking badly. "Easy Tommy," I whispered, "Wilbur's on his way. What happened?" 

"Parker," Tobi said in a voice so full of anger that no one had expected. "It was Parker, wasn't it? And his goons." 

Tommy nodded.

"They are so dead!" 

We sat with him until Wilbur pulled up, jumping out and running over. Nikki moved from where she had been sat beside the young boy, allowing Wilbur to sit there instead. Will wrapped his arms around Tommy as his little brother turned, buried his face in his older brothers neck and began to sob. "Hey hey, Tommy, Toms, you need to breathe!" Will whispered, "I've got ya, I'm here now. Don't worry." 

"I-I'm s-sorry W-Will." Tommy whimpered.

"What do you mean?" Wilbur asked, stroking his hands through Tommy's golden hair.

"I'm s-sorry th-that I'm annoying, I-I'm sorry that I'm n-not good e-enough, I-I..." He trailed off, choking on his tears.

"No! Thomas don't you ever say something like that again! You - gosh you are amazing. You have better grades than I ever had, you impress all of us every single day, Tommy you are more than enough. I am so proud of you." Will cooed. "I promise you that Techno, Phil, Tubbo, Fundy, Nikki and I, we all love you Tommy and we are here for you no matter what. Come on, let's get you home and clean up these wounds. What even happened?" 

"Some kids, Parker, Masyn, Andrew and Adam have been giving him trouble for a long time now. I only just found out." Tubbo said.

Wilbur's P.O.V

Tommy was being bullied. It hurt to know that he had been struggling for so long and I hadn't even noticed. I helped him to his feet and carried him to the car, setting him in the passenger side. I closed the door before getting in the driver's side and starting the car. "Phil and Techno should be home by now, they're gonna want to know what happened so be ready," I said, patting his knee gently before beginning the drive home. 

When we got back, I took Tommy inside and took him to my room. Techno and Phil followed close behind when they saw the bruised boy in my arms. I set him down on my bed with Techno and me on either side. Phil knelt on the floor in front of him. That's when he broke down again. Techno ran to get the first-aid kit from the bathroom while Phil and I consoled the younger. "What happened?" Phil asked, aiming the question at me knowing that Tommy wouldn't want / wouldn't be able to talk in the state that he was in.

"Some kids at school have been bullying him. Like, flat out physical abuse. Eret told me this morning that Tobi had called him because Tommy was having a really serious panic attack and Tobi didn't know what to do." I explained.

"Oh, Tommy." Phil said softly, "Why didn't you tell us?" 

"Th-they...threatened and...I d-didn't w-wanna be weak." He whimpered.

"No, Tommy. Crying, or talking to someone, does NOT make you weak. You are no less of a man than when you were keeping this inside. It takes bravery to talk about these things." Phil replied. Techno returned laying out the supplies. We all chipped in in some way, helping to patch the considerably younger boy up. I was wiping down his cuts with some antiseptic wipes, Techno was putting plasters and bandages over them and Phil was pressing a cold flannel on some of the worst bruises. 

"Hey, Tommy," Techno said, a small smirk forming on his lips. "Do you by any chance know where these people live?" 

"Yeah," I added, "Just some information, we may want to 'talk' to them, in the middle of the night." 

Techno gave a muffled laugh, "Yeah, 'talk', the kid already knows that my axe is going to do the talking." Phil hit Techno playfully round the back of his head. "You may think I'm going to say something about violence never being the answer." 

We remained silent waiting for him to continue.

"Well, screw that. This time. THIS time, I'll let you. As long as you let me join." We all laughed. 

Tommy now knew that we loved him, truly. And we would protect him.

Really bad, really hurried. Enjoy!

2555 words

love y'all

\- Ace O

(Putting my name as Ace because that's what my friend calls me.)


	10. Face-cam {[Tommy + Wilbur]}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur makes a comment on Tommy's appearence.  
> Tommy's upset.

Wilbur's P.O.V

Ding.

A notification sound came from my phone. Specifically, a twitch one. Tommy was live. I had put my little brother's stream notifications on, although I would never let him no that. Phil had taken him to get his haircut that day and I hadn't seen him since he had left. Since I was bored and wanted to see what he was doing. I joined the stream and joined his VC. Immediately, I burst out laughing. "What?" Tommy asked," What's so funny?!"

"You're hair." I said, gasping for air, "Omg Tommy what did you do?!"

I began to laugh at him, telling him how bad it looked and how stupid he was for getting it. In all honesty, it didn't look that bad, I was just being mean because I was Tommy's older brother and I thought it was funny. I thought he also found it funny but I couldn't have been more wrong. All of a sudden, Tommy's face-cam had turned off. "Tommy, what happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your face-cam turned off? Did you turn it off?"

"Oh fuuuuuuuuuck. Yeah, my webcams completely broken now. Eryn and I were messing around the other day and I knocked it on to the floor. It kept turning off and on before the stream but now it's died." Tommy said.

To anyone else, it would have seemed like Tommy was being honest. That he had broken his webcam and that he would have it fixed by the next stream. I, however, knew that he was lying. If his webcam was broken or not working properly then he would have come to me and asked me to help him fix it. Or he would've asked to borrow mine. There was a slight shakiness to his voice and he was stuttering more than normal that told me he was upset. I wanted to know what was wrong so I quickly made up an excuse for him. "Anyway, the whole reason I came on here is cause Phil wants you to end stream soon because he is forcing us to go into the outside world."

"Okay."

10 minutes later, the stream ended. I ran up to Tommy's room. The door was open and I could see Tommy was looking in the mirror that sat on top of his draws. His eyes were filled with tears and his hands were shaking as he brought them up pinching his cheeks. He swiped his hair back, letting out a quiet sob.  
"He was right," He mumbled, "You're so fucking ugly." Then he noticed me, stood in the doorway. Quickly, he turned around wiping his face. "Oh! Wilbur... How long have you been there?" He asked.   
"Long enough," I replied. I opened my arms and Tommy ran over buried his face in my shoulder. The tears were a steady flow not that Tommy just couldn't stop. I ran my hand comfortingly over his back. "Do I really look that bad?" Tommy whimpered.   
"No! No no no no! Tommy, you are a very good looking young man. I promise you. I only tease you because I'm your older brother and its a stupid thing that I do. If I'd known that it would upset you I wouldn't have said it at all! What I said wasn't true! Not at all." I said, I stroked my fingers through his soft blonde hair." Sh-sh-shh I've got you. I'm so sorry Tommy!" I held the younger in my arms for a good 10 minutes before sitting beside him on his bed. I put on 'The Witcher' a Netflix show through his TV. He leaned his head against his shoulder growing tired. "Hey Will?" He murmured sleepily.   
"Yes, Tommy?"   
" I'm sorry. You know, for crying and shit."   
I shook my head, "Don't ever apologise to me for crying. If you need to cry, if something has made you upset then you cry. I cry and you know that. You don't need to apologise sometimes you just need a good cry. I'm always here though yeah? If you need to talk about anything. Don't feel that you're alone."   
For the first time that week, I saw a genuine smile on Tommy's face.

Phil's P.O.V

I had just finished cooking dinner and after shouting to the boys twice and receiving no response from the oldest and the youngest, I decided to go and check on them. I knocked lightly on Wilbur's door. There was no one in there. I then made my way to Tommy's room. Opening the door, the sight that met my eyes put a smile on my face. Tommy was asleep curled up against Wilbur who had also drifted off. I noticed dried tear tracks on Tommy's cheeks but I knew that Wilbur was taking good care of him. And if they needed me they would come and ask for my help. I turned around and walked back downstairs, letting the two sleep on. 

840 words  
Love you guys   
\- Ace.


	11. Stress {[SkepHalo]}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skeppy's stressed.  
> Bad's a good boyfriend.

Daryll's P.O.V

I heard a ding from my phone seeing that Skeppy had gone live. I decided to join. 

"- and I've just been really lonely in my new apartment. I feel like I've moved here for nothing but I can go anywhere because the of the lease. I still have another 5 months before I can leave, it'll be too expensive. I know you guys probably don't care about this, I'm sorry. But I might need to take a little break." 

He was struggling. I had noticed over the past few days that he hadn't been as talkative when we called each night. A6D said that he had also noticed something was wrong but Skeppy kept insisting that he was fine. He had been struggling all that time. I needed to call him. I went onto my contacts and clicked [💙Zachy💙]

Ring...

Ring...

Ring...

"Hello?" 

"Hey Zac, I was watching your stream." 

"Oh right." 

"I just wanted to check on you maybe talk to you a bit." 

"Okay." 

"You said you've been feeling really lonely?" 

"Yeah, I mean, I went from a house where I had my mum and my sister to being completely alone." 

"You don't have a roommate or anything?" 

"No." 

"Oh, well, how about you move into mine, or I can stay with you for the rest of your lease if it's to expensive to end." 

"I...really? You would do that?" 

"Of course Skeppy!" 

I saw Zac's eyes fill with tears before his stream ended. He turned on his video in discord and I could see that the tears were dripping down his face. "Oh Zac." I cooed.

"It's just...It's been to much to handle recently, people always expect so much from me and I try to be happy for them and get out content but everyone hates it and I can't keep up the act. I've been feeling so lonely and useless lately, I just, I really can't..." He trailed off, burying his face into his hands. I could see that he was shaking and I could hear his quiet sobs. "It's okay Zac, I'm here. I love you. I know it's stressful, I need you to breathe though. Okay. In, Out, In and Out. Easy does it." 

"Thank y-you Daryll." 

"Of course, anytime." I looked at my watch. Where Skeppy lived it was an hour ahead, for me it was almost midnight so it must have been 1 am for him. 

"Hey Zac, it's almost 1 am where you are right?" 

"Yeah, why?" He sniffled.

"I want you to try and get some sleep. I'll stay on call with you if you want me to but I want you to try and get some rest."

"Okay. I'll try and sleep. Thank you...Daryll for...well everything." 

"Of course. Goodnight Zac. I love you." 

"I love you too. Night." 

I ended the call. Quickly, I began to throw things into a couple bags before chucking them into the boot of my car. I set my alarm for 5 am. I would leave then, that way I would get to his at 11 am.

5 hours later the journey began. I had to drive for 6 hours but I didn't care. I would drive a million miles for that boy. 

The 6 hours flew by and before I knew it I was pulling up at his apartment complex. 

Zac's P.O.V

I woke up at 10 am with no motivation to do anything at all. I contemplated calling Daryll but decided that I should probably let him sleep. Eventually I dragged myself out of bed, I pulled on some black ripped jeans and an oversized blue hoodie, pulling the sleeves down over my hands. I walked out into the kitchen grabbing out a bottle of water before sinking down onto the sofa scrolling through social media. Clips of last nights stream were everywhere. Some people telling me that I deserved to feel bad about myself that I deserved the hate I got, others said that I deserved a break and that I was pushing myself too hard. I saw that Bad had tweeted saying, 'Hey guys, don't pester Skeppy about last nights stream, being a Youtuber can often get stressful and he's been pushing himself really hard for almost 2 years now with no stops. Mine and Skeppy's channels will go inactive for a week, maybe extended (we will let you know if this happens) This is my idea not his. We love you all and appreciate the support!!! Bye muffins!' 

I smiled. He was looking out for me. I knew he cared but it was easy to forget. Then came a knock on my door. I got up slowly making my way over and unlocking the door. 

I swung it open and was taken by surprise.

"D-Daryll?" I murmured. 

He smiled and tilted his head, "Hi." 

I flung myself into his arms and he picked me up holding me close.

"I love you Skeppy and you know that I'm here for you." 

"Again, Thank you...for everything." 

Inspired by the stress of school....and a request I got.

Love y'all

\- Ace


	12. Do you even like me? {[Sleep Bois Inc + Tubbo]}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy's unsure about himself.  
> His family help him remember just how important he truly is.

Small Trigger warning for suicide based song lyrics.

Tubbo's P.O.V

Something was wrong with Tommy. I had noticed it a while ago. The way that after one of the older guys would make some joke about him he no longer laughed, or the way he barely spoke in calls and when he was streaming he spoke and smiled a lot less. Something was wrong with my best friend and I wanted to know what. 

It was a Saturday night, 11 pm and Tommy and I were in a discord call. Both of our cameras were on. Tommy was finishing some homework and I was playing Tekkit. I could him humming something and I soon recognised it as one of Wilbur's songs.

There's a reason.

London puts barriers on the tube line.

There's a reason.

London puts barriers on the rails.

Jubilee line. Why was he singing that? Of all Wilbur songs he chose that one? I'd known Tommy for almost all my life and when Wilbur released that song, it was a telltale sign that Tommy was sad when he sung it. 

"Hey Tommy?" I said.

"Yeah?" 

"Are you okay?" 

"I--uh...look. I'll be honest and I want you to be honest with me too. Do...Do you actually like me? And does Wilbur and Phil and Techno actually like me? It's just Wilbur told me..." He trailed off.

"Wilbur told you what?" 

"It's nothing.." 

"No. Tommy it's clearly bothering you! I want to know." 

"When we played among us. And he told me that I meant nothing to him. That I wasn't his little brother and he didn't like me. Phil and Techno just stayed silent so I left the call. Ever since then, Wilbur keeps making these little comments on streams and stuff and I just... do you all pretend to like me just as a bit?" 

"Oh god, Tommy no! Of course we like you! You're my best friend. And that thing that Wilbur said to you. That was bullshit. Tommy you don't know how many times Will has told me that you were like a brother to him. The amount of times Phil's called you his son. Techno called you his little brother too, more than he'll ever admit. Tommy if what they say is making you upset then you need to tell them that. Talk to them and let them know." 

A small smile appeared on his face and he looked up at the camera again. "Thank you Tobi." He said softly," I needed to hear that." Then he yawned and I remembered the little sleep he had gotten that week.

"I want you to get some sleep now Tommy. I'll stay on call if you want." He nodded and pushed himself back from his desk. After putting his homework into his school bag he crawled into his bed, already being in an oversized hoodie and some jogging bottoms. I stayed on the call until I knew he had fallen asleep, then I left, making a call with Phil. I sat back and waited for him to join.

"Hey, Tubbo," Phil said, "What's up?" 

"I-I.. are you streaming?" 

"No, is everything okay?" 

"I'm worried about Tommy." I blurted before I could stop myself.

"Ah, so you've noticed it too. I can tell something's off but I was hoping that he would tell me when he was ready. It's been a long time hasn't it?" 

"Yeah, I...something's definitely wrong. He, well, He had all the signs. Being friends with him for this long has made it easy for me to tell and he isn't doing well. I tried to speak to him and he told me a couple things that, well I think I should speak to you as well as Wilbur and Techno." 

Phil added Wilbur and Techno to the call. Both quickly answered. 

"Hi!" Wilbur said enthusiastically.

"Hallo." Techno said, his deep monotonous voice startling me at first.

"Okay, neither of you are streaming right?" Phil asked. They both shook their heads. 

"Something has been going on with Tommy and Tubbo has some information that he wants to tell us." 

"Well, Tommy and I were on call earlier and he asked me whether you only liked him for a bit or for the cameras, he told me that something Will said was really messing with his head, I told him that we all loved but I don't think he believed me. I stayed on call with him until he fell asleep." 

"Did he say what it was that I said?" Wilbur asked.

"He said that you said he meant nothing to you and that he wasn't your little brother in any way. Then he said that your teasing has gotten a bit much recently."

"Oh god. I didn't mean to do that." He mumbled.

"Wilbur you need to apologise to Tommy as soon as you can and we all need to talk to him." Phil announced.

1 am rolled around and I was still on the call. I didn't have college the next day so it was okay for me to stay up. However I knew Tommy had school but he was still online. I sent him an invite to our call after raising my concern with the others. 

Ding. 

Tommy joined.

"Hey Tommy!" I said.

"Hello." He said quietly, his camera turned on and we were all a little shocked at how he looked. His eyes and the end of his nose was a little bit red giving away the fact that he had been crying. His blonde hair was messy and he looked tired.

"Hey, Kiddo," Phil began," I think we need to have a talk. All of us." 

Tommy nodded slowly.

"We've all noticed something is going on with you and we're worried. We just want to know that you're okay!"

"I--I well, I don't know anymore." Tommy murmured pulling his knees up to his chest in his gaming chair. "I guess I haven't been coping too well recently." Tears welled up in his eyes threatening to fall.

"Oh Tommy. Why didn't you tell us? We're always here for you!" Wilbur asked.

"I didn't think you liked me and Will you said that... never mind."

"No Tommy, I know what I said and I didn't mean any of it. I love you okay? We all do. You are like my little brother and I mean that! You mean so much to me! To all of us. I'm so sorry for saying the things that I did."

"I-It's okay W-Will." He murmured. 

"No, if we are ever making you feel uncomfortable or upset...ever, then I want you to tell us. Yell at us just make sure that we know and that we stop." 

Tommy nodded, "O-okay." 

"We all love you Tommy. You know that right. You mean the world to us so don't you dare think otherwise!"

We spent the night on call together before we forced Tommy to go to bed, now he knew, that he could trust us. And we really loved him.

Inspired by a request and my thoughts.

1180 words

love you guys

\- Colby O


	13. Low Blood Sugar {[Sleepy Bois Inc]}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy has hypoglycemia.  
> He doesn't tell the others and pays the price.

Tommy said in Quackity's video that he struggles with low blood sugar on a daily basis so I thought I'd write something including that enjoy.

Tommy's P.O.V

Today I was meeting up with the rest of Sleepy Bois Inc and Tubbo. We'd met up as a group about 5 times and separately a bunch of others. I suffered from a hypoglycemia which hindered the things that I did each day, however I hadn't told the others out of embarrassment. Although I shouldn't have been ashamed of a condition I couldn't control, I still thought that people would make fun of me for it because a couple people from school made fun of it too. I heard someone knock on my door and I looked up seeing my dad stood in the doorway. "Have you had something to eat yet?" He asked. I nodded. I hadn't but I was feeling sick and we were running late anyways. "Okay, you ready to go?" I nodded again. I was going to be staying with them at Wilbur's apartment for the weekend as my parents had to go on a work trip and didn't think it was a good idea for me to stay home alone as I often forgot to care of myself. I grabbed my bags and put them in the car before getting into the passenger seat and doing up my seat belt. I was excited but strangely I felt tired even though I'd woken up almost an hour ago. Guess I just didn't sleep enough. I ignored the ill feeling and watched as we left our driveway. 

After a 4 hour drive taking from 6 am to 10 am, we had arrived in Brighton. My dad pulled into a car park for the beach and I texted Wilbur where we were. 

A few minutes later Wilbur's car pulled up. Him and Phil were in it. They moved my stuff into Will's car and spoke to my Dad for a few minutes before my dad decided it was time for him to go. He pulled me aside knowing that I wouldn't want to talk about it in font of my friends and said, "Remember to take your medicine and eat well okay?" I nodded.

"I will, bye dad. I'll see you on Sunday." 

I gave him a hug before he drove off. Will, Phil and I went down onto the beach where we soon met up with Tubbo and Techno. The 5 of us reunited. 

The first day went well. We spent most of the time on the beach, playing in the water or laying on the sand, Britain was strangely hot so we had to make the most of it as Phil said. When it began to get dark and colder we packed up, dried off and get into Wilbur's car going back to the apartment. That was when I began to feel a lot more ill. I excuse myself, going to mine and Tubbo's room. There I sneakily took my medication and small sweet to get my sugar levels back up. Thankfully I began to feel better so I went back down. Phil was making pasta in the kitchen so I decided to help. We ate our dinner while watching a comedy show and then had a movie marathon till we all fell asleep in the living room. 

When I woke up the next morning, I was in my bed. Tobi was in his across the room as well. I vaguely remembered waking up to someone carrying me and Wilbur's voice telling me to go back to sleep. I shook my head and smiled a little. Checking the time on my phone, I could see that it was 8 am. I got up quietly so I wouldn't disturb Tubbo and got changed before wondering out into the living room where Phil and Techno were watching something on TV. Techno moved up once he saw me, inviting me to sit with them. I complied and flopped down into the spot beside the pink haired man. "How'd you sleep?" Phil asked.

"Pretty good," I replied, "You?" 

"I slept great." 

After about 20 minutes Tubbo came in, his hair messy clearly having just woken up. I moved to sit on the floor so Tobi could take my spot, he objected but I insisted. I now instead sat on the carpeted ground with my back against Tobi's legs. Leaning my head back against Tobi's knees, he began to run his fingers through my hair. It was peaceful that morning. I was happy.

However, later that all went down the drain. I was stupid. I forgot to take my meds and then when Wilbur offered breakfast I told him I wasn't hungry because I again felt sick, however this time it wasn't from excitement it was from low blood sugar. I felt ill because I was. And I didn't take any notice of that. Wilbur decided that we would all go to his office and film something. We got into his car and he drove us there. We went inside and settled down. Will fired up his computer and started a stream, showing only himself.

"Hey guys! So I decided that I was going to stream for a little bit, I'll wait for more people to join then I'll tell you why!" He said enthusiastically.

More people began to join.

"Okay well, I'm not currently alone in my office. Do you guys wanna know who's here?" 

Wilbur looked at us and smile. "Okay I'm gonna go in age order starting with the oldest. Phil!" Phil stepped into the sight of the webcam. He stood behind Wilbur's chair and gave the camera a small wave. "Hello!" 

"And we have Techno!" Techno instead just put his hand in front of the camera opting to stay back. "Halloooo." He said in his monotonous voice.

"Then...Tubbo!"

Tubbo jumped into frame, "Hey guys!" He said.

"And last and probably least," Wilbur teased, "The child." 

"I am NOT a child." I objected, stepping so that I was at Phil's side. Phil chuckled and put his arm around my shoulders as I waved at the camera suddenly feeling a little nervous. I could see that I was super pale and my legs were a little shaky still I tried to stay still. Will started a small Q and A and at one point I had to leave the camera shot as I was feeling continually worse. I think Techno had began to pick up on this. Wilbur, Phil and Tubbo were in stream mode, focusing on nothing but the stream. Techno was stood behind the computer so he wasn't really focused, only answering questions when they were directed at him. As was I. I felt my hands beginning to shake and I grew lightheaded. My lips were numb and it felt like my face was vibrating, tingling almost. My legs were going weak close to giving out. That's when Techno noticed how bad it really was. He made a quiet noise, too quiet for the camera to pick up but loud enough that the others could hear. Phil looked up and as soon as he saw me he rushed over catching me as my legs gave out. This got the other's attention. Wilbur stood up and rolled his chair over so I could sit on it. "Pretend nothings happening," Phil whispered to Wilbur, the JD kinnie nodded and went back to his desk kneeling down in front of it. Tubbo stood at his side but kept glancing over nervously at me. My head was pounding and it was getting hard to see clearly. Then...I blacked out.

Phil's P.O.V

I put my arms under Tommy's as his legs gave out and held him close to me so he wouldn't fall. Wilbur quickly pulled his chair over so it was underneath the young boy. Then I slowly got him to sit down. I kept my arms around him so he couldn't fall of the seat and I told Wilbur to continue streaming so we wouldn't attract any attention to the situation. I knew Tommy wouldn't want the fans to know. His breathing was laboured and he was trembling weakly against me. "It's okay. I've got you." I whispered. Then he went limp. "Shit." I murmured. "End it as soon as you can." 

Wilbur answered a question or two before saying, "Okay I think we're gonna head out know, go for a walk, I wanna show them around. Also, yes, Tommy is alright, the office is quite hot and stuffy today and he's very hyper and easily bored so Phil took him outside for some air. I'll stream again soon. Gonna raid Fundy. Bye!" 

"Get him to lay down." Will said standing up. He lay his coat on the floor as well as my jacket and Tubbo's hoodie. I carefully maneuvered him onto the makeshift 'bed'. "What do we do?!" Tubbo asked. "His parents won't answer the phone cause they'll be too busy at a conference. What's wrong with him?!!" 

That's when I noticed a small iron bracelet on his wrist. A medical bracelet. I pulled out my phone and copied out the number. "Hello?" Came the voice. "This is Doctor Bennet of Carrickstowe Hospital, how can I help?" 

"Hello, my name's Phil, is Thomas Simons one of your patients?" 

"May I ask why?" 

"I'm looking after him this weekend and he's fainted, I wasn't aware of any medical conditions but I saw the bracelet." 

"Okay, Tommy suffers from Hypoglycemia, Phil I need you to feel his pulse. Start counting when I say start and stop when I say stop okay?" 

"Okay." I moved my fingers to rest underneath his jawline.

"Start." 

I counted the unsteady beats that thrummed beneath my fingertips. It was so slow.

"Stop! It was only 30 seconds just times it by two."

"Okay it's at 48." 

"Okay, Phil is there another person with you?" 

"Yeah there's 3 other people here." 

"Okay, get one of them to call an ambulance, Phil I need you to monitor his breathing and get another person to monitor his heart rate. Did he bring anything with him?" 

"Yeah, I got the boys to bring a bag with them in case we went to the beach after." 

"Okay, have someone look through that for a small black case. It should have his emergency supplies in." 

"Wilbur," I said, "Can you call an ambulance, Techno, I need you to come sit here and keep an eye Tommy's pulse, Tubbo can you check Tommy's bag for a small black case." 

They rushed to do as I asked. After a moment or two Tubbo ran over holding the black case. "Okay we have the case." I said.

"Inside there should be a needle with an orange cylinder in it. I need you to inject it in Tommy's right side." 

I uncapped the needle, held it to Tommy's side and then pressed it down. After taking it out, I began to rub the spot that the needle had entered. Tommy gave a quiet whimper as he began to wake up. I ran my hand over his back, "Easy Tommy." I whispered, "You're alright." 

"Ph-Phil?" He murmured.

"Yeah, I'm here buddy." 

"I'm s-sorry." 

"Hey, don't apologise. We'll talk about it when you're feeling better but no one's mad at you, okay?" 

"O-okay." 

10 minutes later the ambulance arrived and took Tommy to the hospital, we followed in Wilbur's car. 

An hour and a half was how long we were sat in the waiting room knowing nothing of the young boys condition. "Anyone here for Mr Thomas Simons?" We all stood up walking over.

"Thomas's -" 

"Tommy." Tubbo corrected, "He goes by Tommy." 

"Right, well, Tommy's blood pressure dropped to a severe, possibly life threatening number. He hadn't taken his medication prescribed and I doubt he'd eaten either. That's extremely dangerous for someone who has Hypoglycemia of that severity. However, we have managed to get his sugar levels back to normal. He will stay for the next hour, then he will be allowed to go home. You may see him." 

The doctor took us up to his room and seeing Tommy in a hospital bed hooked up to multiple machines was scary and heart breaking. Each in turn, we gave him a hug. We just wanted him to be okay, and we'd do anything to make sure.

2100 words

love you guys

\- Ace O

unedited

From The War 16/11/2020

[Tommy] we won! We won!!!

[Techno] Yay we killed an old man with heart problems wooo!

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------[Tommy]It's not fair for me to take my place in L'manburg LLUUU'manburg

[Tubbo] WE TAKE L'S SOMETIMESSSSSSS


	14. It's Broken {[SkepHalo]}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skeppy breaks his wrist.  
> Bad feels bad.

From the vlog in which Skeppy sprained his wrist.

Skeppy's P.O.V

We were on a holiday. By 'we' I mean, Bad, George, Dream, Sapnap, Karl, A6D, Spifey and me. We had been planning the trip for a long time. Going to a nice place in Spain and spending two weeks there. We would vlog but wouldn't worry about making videos for YouTube, posting our prerecorded ones as we were taking a break after all. The first week was filled with pool days, beach days and lounging around doing nothing. There really wasn't much to say about it. We were having fun. On the days that we didn't go out, we all sat in the living room watching films and playing video games. The second week was very much the same, if not a little bit more eventful. We went to a fair and Bad and I would take a different walk every day. 

It was the second to last day when everything went wrong. We had all gone exploring and climbed over a metal fence to get into an abandoned tunnel. The tunnel itself was scary and I clung to Bad's arm the entire time. However, when we left things took a turn. Everyone had climbed over the fence except Sapnap and me. I passed him my phone which was recording as I climbed up. When I jumped down, my sleeve somehow caught on something and I felt my hand crack backwards with a sickening pop. I clutched my arm in pain as my feet hit the ground and stumbled backwards. Bad placed his hands on my shoulders steadying me. "Are you okay?!!" Sapnap called, as he was the only one that had seen what happened.

"No." I whimpered. I held my wrist close to my chest and my back pressed up against Bad's front. My boyfriend turned me around in his arms so that I was facing him. "What's wrong? What did you do?" 

"I...fuck-m-my wrist," I murmured, pushing myself into his arms just wishing he could get rid of all of my pain. 

"Language," He scolded softly, "Can you show me your wrist, love?" I nodded and pulled up my light blue sleeve, revealing my wrist. There was a long cut across it and blood was dripping down my caramel skin. It was swollen around the bone and it was clear that something was really wrong. "Oh my goodness!" Bad said, "You need to go to the hospital!" The others gathered and once they had seen the state of my wrist they agreed. So it was decided, we all got back into the two separate cars and drove to the hospital.

Upon arrival, Bad took me inside, to the front desk and explained what happened - minus the illegal trespassing part. I was immediately taken back to get an x-ray before being taken to a room. I sat on the bed and Daryll sat beside me. I leaned my head onto his shoulder, letting him run his fingers through my dark, raven hair. "Oh, Zac." He whispered, "What am I going to do with you?" He shook his head, "Have to cover you with bubble wrap." I giggled at his suggestion and he pulled me closer with a smile. "I'm sorry Daryll," I whispered.

"What why?!" 

"Because I r-ruined the end of our trip." 

"No. No, you didn't geppy. You could never ruin our trip! It's been amazing! It's just unfortunate that you got hurt on the second to last day!" He slipped his hand into my good hand rubbing his thumb over the back of my knuckles. 

The results came back, I had two breaks in my carpus. I ended the day with stitched in the cut and a fibreglass cast. I knew that the others would look after me.

Had to make this short! I have to go but wanted to post something!

love you guys.

unedited (clearly)

\- Ace O :)))


	15. Burn his values - Tommy/SBI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy's discs mean a lot more than people know.  
> Skeppy and Bad find this out the hard way.

BadBoyHalo's P.O.V

Tommy had broken down the statue that I built for him. I thought he had done it to annoy me or to be mean. I thought he was trying to act like he didn't like it which in hindsight I should have realised was stupid since he had come to me at mine and Skeppy's mansion just to say thank you. I thought he'd taken it down because he wanted to spite me. He wouldn't do that though. But that's what I thought. So I was sad. Skeppy knew that I was sad. He could always tell as I could with him. 

"What's wrong Bad?" He asked.

"Tommy took down the statue that I made for him," I replied.

"He what?!" Skeppy knew that building those statues took a lot of time and effort and they made me happy. "Okay, well...I've got an idea to get revenge on him." 

"We don't need to get revenge, Skeppy!" I said quickly but he cut me off.

"Yes, we do!" He protested, "If he made you sad then he deserves to feel it too." 

Skeppy walked off and I quickly to keep up. He went to his ender chest and pulled out what I recognised as Cat and Mellohi (Tommy's prized discs) and a flint and steel. "No Skeppy you can't burn his discs!!" I cried. 

"Relax Bad, they're not his actual discs. Dream gave me two fakes in case we needed to fake burn them in the war." 

I couldn't believe we were going through with this. We had asked Tommy to meet us behind the mansion. "What's up bitches?!" He shouted enthusiastically.

"Language!" I shouted back. However, I could tell something was off. Maybe he was just guilty. Yeah, that must be it.

"Why did you want me?" He asked. 

"Because Tommy. You did something mean." Skeppy said.

"What did I do? I haven't spoken to you in like..a week?" 

"You destroyed the thing that Bad made for you and for that you're gonna feel sad too." 

Skeppy lit the ground in front of us on fire and held the first disk in the air. As soon as Tommy lay eyes on that disc he began to yell, "NO! NO PLEASE SKEPPY BAD, I'M SORRY FOR WHATEVER I DID JUST PLEASE YOU CAN'T BURN MY DISCS PLEASE!" The disk fell from Skeppy's hands into the inferno. There was a sizzling sound as the plastic melted into the grass. Tommy let out a screech and I saw tears filling his eyes. So much hurt. So much pain was in his eyes. We had made a big mistake I turned to Skeppy to tell him to stop but it was too late. I watched as the other fake disc succumbed to the flames. Tommy's legs were shaking and after a moment of shocked silence, he fell to his knees, sobs wracking his skinny frame. "No." He whimpered, "No...that's a-all I...Phil gave me those I-I...NO!...w-why." My heart broke. He was just a kid. I ran around the flames so I was at his side. "Tommy-" I began.

"No, y-you, y-you ruined th-them. I-It's all I h-have f-from h-home. I-I just w-wanna go h-home." Tommy cried. That's when I heard shouting from behind me.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" It was Wilbur and Techno. Wilbur ran down the grassy hill and dropped down beside Tommy, pulling the young boy into his arms. Techno ran at Skeppy and me herding us against the wall with the sharp point of a blade glistening menacingly. "What did you do to him?" Techno said lowly. Neither of us responded. "I said WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY LITTLE BROTHER?!!" 

Skeppy flinched back, "We...I burnt the discs -" Skeppy didn't get time to explain that they were fakes before Techno had a sword to his throat. 

"You so much as look at him wrong and you are dead. Do you hear me? We'll discuss this later. And when I say discuss you'd better prepare for death." 

He stalked off towards where Tommy was wrapped in Wilbur's arms. I could hear the youngest repeating the words, "I w-wanna go home, I-I w-wanna go h-home." 

What had we done?

Inspired by a necklace I once had intact.

Does anyone want a part 2? 

715 words

love you guys

\- Colby O


	16. Burn his values - Tommy/SBI part 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy's hurt.  
> Phil's on damage control.

In this only the disc war happened. Tommy's discs are the most important thing to him. Techno Wilbur and Tommy all have a house together.

Wilbur's P.O.V

Techno and I had been out looking for Tommy. The boy had simply told us he had to go and meet someone before leaving. He'd been gone for a good 10 minutes and wanted to know what was going on. So I grabbed my sword and left. Techno followed in suit once I told him my thoughts. We began to walk around the SMP having no clue where he had gone. "He mentioned something about Skeppy wanting to speak to him earlier," Techno said. 

"Let's go to the mansion then." 

As we reached the edge of the quartz villa, I heard screaming. Tommy. We ran around the mansion, down the grassy and finally saw what was happening. Tommy was on the ground, sobbing. Bad was stood beside him and Skeppy was looking confused. A fire was in between them and I knew something had gone down. Tommy rarely cried. And if he did it was only in front of me or Phil. If he cried in front of Techno he said it would make him look weak compared to the piglin-hybrid no matter how many times we had told him that crying didn't make him weak. Whatever had happened clearly broke something inside the young boy and I couldn't bare to see him in such a fragile state. I ran to his side, dropping to my knees and pulling him into my arms. Tommy's head dropped to rest against my chest, his whole body trembling as quiet whimpers of pain and sorrow left his lips. I stroked my hand over his back the other hand stroking his hair as I whispered softly to him, "It's okay Tommy, I've got you, it's okay." 

"I w-wanna go home, I-I w-wanna go h-home." He murmured shakily and I was pretty sure that my heart shattered at his words. I just held him in my arms listening as Techno yelled at the others. After a moment or two, I realised how cold it was out. I was shivering, Techno was clearly cold and we both had warm clothing on. Tommy only had his t-shirt and jeans, the poor kid must've been freezing. I quickly picked him up in my arms, my fingertips resting on his icy skin for a little longer. Techno walked back over to us, taking off his cape and draping it over our little brother. I carried him back towards our house. "I-I wanna go home Will, I c-can't be h-here. I-I failed Ph-Phil." What had they done to my little brother?

"You haven't failed him, in any way. Tommy this is on them. Phil will understand." 

"What's happened?" I asked.

"They...uh...they burnt his discs." 

"Oh my god." I gripped the boy tighter to me. Rage filled me. "I'm gonna kill them. I swear to god." Techno put his hand on my shoulder.

"Be calm Wilbur. I'll deal with them. Trust me. You need to focus on Tommy." 

I nodded. He was right. We reached home and I went straight up to my room with Tommy. I set him on the bed, laying beside him. The discs were everything to him. When we left home to move to the SMP we couldn't bring much with us as it would weigh us down, only our clothes and one item. I struggled in choosing what I wanted to bring eventually deciding on my guitar, Techno brought his favourite sword and Tommy had no problem in choosing his discs. They were the only item that carried sentimental value for him. Phil had given them to him when he was 5. It was the thing he carried to remember Phil as we rarely saw him anymore with the distance. We needed Phil. Tommy had got it into his brain that he had failed Phil and I knew that that hurt. A lot. We needed Dadza. 

I got out my comm and typed a message.

Hey Dad,

Something's happened. Two people took and burned Tommy's discs. He really needs to see you. The poor kid is distraught over it and I don't know what to do. Techno is adamant on killing them and Tommy keeps saying he wants to go home and that he failed you! We really need you Dad.   
Love Wilbur.   
I pressed send and laid back holding my baby brother close and praying he'd feel somewhat better when he woke up.   
Only 3 hours later I was woken up to knocking on the door. Techno had gone out to deal with Bad and Skeppy so I guessed it was him. As soon as I moved to get up, Tommy woke up whining quietly. I shushed him and told him to go back to sleep but he gripped onto my yellow sweater. I smiled fondly at him, lifting him so he was against my hip, his legs around my waist. I put a hand on his back and hurried down the stairs to the door. Pulling back the latch and swinging it open I was in shock. Dream was stood there... Right beside Phil.   
"I heard you needed me," He smiled, "So I came as fast as I could."   
"How did you get here so fast?!!" I said still in the mild shock of the moment.   
"Took the nether way. How is he?" He asked, gesturing to Tommy who had fallen asleep against me. I shook my head, "He's not doing great. I got up to answer the door and he wouldn't let go of me. Nevermind how sweet it might be, it is a little worrying." Phil nodded.   
"Yeah, I get that. Where's Techno?"   
"He went to deal with Skeppy and Bad." I took Phil inside and explained in detail what had happened. As I finished, Tommy woke up. I noticed him blinking the bleariness from his eyes and began to rub my hand over his back. "Hey, Tommy." I whispered, "Guess who's here?" He became a little more awake at these words and looked around. When he caught sight of Phil, tears welled in his eyes again. I set him down only for him to taken into a hug from Phil. "Hey, son." Phil whispered against Tommy's hair, "It's okay. I promise. I've got you."  
"I'm s-sorry." Tommy began.   
"No, no I'm not mad at you. You have no reason to be sorry! I'm really proud of you, alright? I love you, none of this is your fault."

There was another knock on the door and I ran to open it. Techno was stood holding both Bad and Skeppy tightly in either hand, his fingers wrapped around one of the arms so tight that they were going white. "Where's Tommy?" He said.

"He's with Phil." 

"Phil's here?" 

"Yeah, came by nether." 

"Right, well, these two have something to say that Tommy might like to hear." 

I went inside and crouched in front of Tommy. "Bad and Skeppy are outside, you don't have to speak to them if you don't want to but Techno says they have something you might like to hear." 

"You'll be with me right?" He said tiredly.

"Of course." 

"Okay, I'll talk to them." I took one of Tommy's hands and Phil took the other. We went together to the front door. Tommy was practically hiding behind us but trying to look like he wasn't scared.

"Firstly we owe you an apology." Bad said, "We had no right to do that. Skeppy has something to give you." Skeppy reached into his backpack and pulled out two discs. I was so confused I thought the discs were burnt.

"The discs were fakes. These are the real ones. You took down the statue that I built for down and I thought you were doing it to spite me. It made me sad and Skeppy knew that so he took two fake discs and burnt them in front of you. We had no idea that it be like that for you. We didn't realise how much they meant to you." 

Tommy reached forward and grabbed the discs placing them inside before shuffling forwards. "Um, B-Bad can I s-speak to you?" He said. Bad nodded. Bad and Tommy went in to the living room shutting the door so they could talk privately.

Tommy's P.O.V

I had to be honest with him. We both sat down on chairs facing each other. "I didn't k-know that t-taking down the s-statue down would m-make you sad. I-I'm sorry. I did it because I-I couldn't stand seeing m-myself. Leaving the house and seeing myself...I just hated it. The statue was amazing b-but every time I s-saw it, my brain w-would just tell me I was unworthy of it. E-eventually I got s-sick of telling m-myself I wasn't good e-enough for it, s-so I took it down in hopes that I could feel a b-bit better then put it back u-up." I began to shake out of the fear of what he might say. Would he tell me my brain was right? That I wasn't enough. Would he be angry? Would he laugh? Would he-

I was cut from my thoughts as I felt arms wrap around me. Bad was hugging me. "I'm so sorry. Gosh, Tommy, I'm so so so sorry. I had no idea that you felt like that. We shouldn't have done what we did. Ever. There's no excuse. I really hope you can forgive me." 

I smiled a little. 

"Of course." 

"And if you ever need any help. Mental health or you just want to talk remember you have your family, I and Eret are really good with that kind of thing. We love you." 

"Thank you." 

Part 2 finished. 

1630 words

love you guys

\- Ace O


End file.
